The Warmth of a Fullbringer's Heart
by kitty-san13
Summary: Namine (oc) is coming to Japan from France for the first time. She literally runs into a certain fullbringer who puts her life on hold. Is the love she feels for him an illusion put into action or does she truly love the man that seems to have been there for her, her entire life? Who is he to her, Why can't she fully grasp her feelings toward him. TsukishimaxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello peoples! Posting my second story hoping it's better than the first. I do not own any of bleach characters but I wish I did. Also the oc akira is not mine either. Enjoy!**

Namine stepped off the plane into Naruki City, Japan. She knew nothing of this city, or that much of the country. Feeling a little homesick of her country of France, Namine left the terminal barret on her head and bags in her hands. There was one person she had to meet face to face. Her pin pal, Akira had pushed her to come to Japan. The words on the screen she sent to her kept screaming in her head, _Come to Naruki City! I'll show you around even take you to the next town over! You'll have fun I promise! _Guess it was time for Namine to get out of the house. She was an orphan after all.

"Okay stop thinking to yourself. You need to find a way out so you can meet Akira." Walking through the airport, she didn't look that much out of place, did she? She walked on ahead without looking forward or behind her. Namine looked around her focusing on the loads of people entering terminals, getting of them, or just eating at the resturants. "I wonder, should I-," Namine ended up on the floor, "What the..."

"Are you alright miss? You should watch where your going," She looked up to a man with black hair and deep brown eyes. He smiled at her. "_Je regrette!_ I'm so sorry I didn't hurt you did I?" He chuckled to himself as he grabbed her hand pulling her up. "No you did not. Do you need help with getting around at all?"

" _Non, _I am just waiting on a friend, _merci."_ Namine smiled a little at him blushing as he held her hand.

"No problem," he kissed her hand and met her eyes, "by the way, I'm Tsukishima Shukuro and a pretty face like you would be? " Namine blushed more. _Is he openly flirting with me? And at an airport? _"I am Kiyoshi Namine..." He put her hand down. "I've never seen eyes like yours from another human being though. It suits a mysterious girl like you." Namine looked away. She hadn't had on he sunglasses since she left the terminal of the plane. Her eyes were unusual compared to everyone else. She had a left eye that was baby green and the other was a tropical blue, like Hawaiian ocean scenes. "Oh well, I guess I will see you later then. Try to stay out of trouble okay? If you ever need help don't hesitate to ask me."

Namine watched him leave looking at his features. He was tall and slender with a dangerous pose. Lost in her own thoughts, he seemed to disappear. Namine looked at her hand and sighed. He had left her standing there dumbfounded, but in her hand something didn't feel right. Namine looked around and unraveled the piece of paper clenched in her hand.

_Tsukishima Shukuro_

_Naruki -City, Japan 421-6785_

_Please call miss Kiyoshi. 1-080-788-3267 _

_Look forward to seeing you more._

"Oh my... ," she stuck it in her skirt pocket and walked on. Namine came to an exit near the right end of the building where a petite girl stood next to a tall guy with orange hair stood talking. The girl was pretty with sun colored hair that caught attention from different guys as they passed by. She was petit and compaired to the guy standing next to her, she was short. Before they had a chance to see Namine, she ran into the nearest restroom.

Looking in the mirror, she freshened up from her trip. Her hair was black with blonde side bangs and stretched down her back. Namine wasn't fat or too skinny, but she had posture compared to other girls. Her tan skin stuck out from the rest of her features along wit her beautiful eye colors. It was what put everything in the right place. She was tall for her age and looked not a day over seventeen. Before leaving the restroom, Namine fixed her silk French patterned skirt, cashimire sweater, and her black decrotive wedges. She reached to push her beret in the right place, but it was gone._ It must have fallen off when I feel. Oh well. I can always buy a new one I guess._ The finishing touch was her name brand sunglasses to hide her eyes. Namine didn't hate her eyes but she didn't want attention for them. Now she looked presentable.

She waited for the couple to catch sight of her. If it was Akira, she would recognize her. Namine inched closer to them trying not to interupt them. Suddenly, she tripped up and fell. "_ZUT ALOR!" _ There was a spot on her forehead that turned up from the accident and she wanted to hide her face.

The young couple looked over and the girl couldn't help but laugh. "Is that you Namine? We've been standing here for hours waiting on you. What took you so long?" Akira helped me up, "by the way, nice way to make an entrance."

Namime frowned at her. "Not funny, I could've broken something!" she turned away and laughed before hugging Akira. "It's nice to see you face to face for the first time."

The guy with orange hair just smiled at them. Namine now had a good view of him. He fit the definition of what a girl would sigh _Oh la la _to. This guy was muscular with a handsome but innocent look. Her eyes locked on his and he walked over hugging Akira, his chin on the top of her head. Akira smiled "This is my boyfriend, Ichigo Kurosaki, the hottest guy I know. He's my hero, white knight, ect., ect." Ichigo smiled down at her "It's nice to meet you Miss Kiyoshi. Akira has told me a lot about you."

"He didn't believe you were female. He was also worried some old man would come and kidnap me or go in for the kill. All of his reasons took him an hour to come up with. The most ridiculous one was a train would hit me at an airport. Can you believe that?"

Namine giggled at the two. They seemed lik a good couple even though Ichigo's a little over protective. The three of them walked out of the airport smiling and laughing. _This day is actually a good one so far... I wonder how I'll come to love this place._

_**Please review and subscribe if you like it! And also no rude comments or flames. Make it nicer. Tootles.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**HEEEELLLLOOOOO PEEOPLE! Sorry it took so long to update this! (no excuses I am very sorry!) Before I have any flamers I realized that after I typed this chapter, Namine reminds me a little bit of the namine in kingdom hearts when it comes to her powers. This was not my intention. Their powers are not the same i assure you. Hope you enjoy! I do not own any of the bleach characters or Akira. Namine does belong to me though. :)**

Namine examined the sheet of paper closely. _Tsukishima Shukuro... Who are you?.. _Akira had given her the guessed room filled with different anime and Hello Kitty items. Her stomach growled quietly as she waited for Akira to call her down to the kitchen. The smell of japanese cuisine filled the medium sized country house, only calling her name loudly. _I haven't eaten since yesterday... air food is disgusting and I didn't have any money to get anything_. Namine's train of thought was ruined by the orange haired boy from earlier. He stood at the door trying to get her attention. "Is this room okay for you? I know Akira kind of stuck you in here, but I hope you don't hate it."Akira appeared behind him, "Ichigo dinner's ready after that you can go back home."smiling widely at Namine she added, "Il est temps pour le dîner. J'espère que vous aimez ce que j'ai fait pour vous!" Namine smiled wide. "Merci!"

Ichigo looked at them curiously, not knowing what to say. Akira ran back to the kitchen, Ichigo still waiting at the door. "She's just a very good friend. Crazy, wild, but a good friend." Namine stopped a ways at the door and turned to him. "I do not know how j'you do it, but j'you seem to have a very good connection with people." he looked at her oddly, "You barely know me." Namine just continued to smile. After he went down stairs, she glanced at the paper one last time. _I am not crazy Mr. Tsukishima... I do not know j'you well enough to call j'you...but still... _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Tsukishima played with the barret he got from the girl at the airport. She was another one he could use for Ginjo's plan. Soon the girl would come to him, she would have questions for him. "Afterall, I did cut her, but she didn't notice. What a naive girl." A loud noise mad it's way outside his door, "Shishigawa-kun, do you have to be so loud at this time of day?"

"Sorry Mr. Tsukishima. I found out where the girl was staying at. It's a small house outside of the city. She's staying with a girl named Akira." Tsukishima smiled down at the small hat. _I'll contact Ginjo tomorrow, but for now I want to go out into town. Something tells me she'll be there. _

xxxxxxxxx

"Dinner was amazing, Akira. Thank you for the hospitality." Ichigo had went home for the evening leaving Akira and Namine alone. "No problem Namine. Soooo, how about we go out into town tonight? I could show you around to some of the coolest places." Namine nodded, though a little bit wary. "How about we just go to the nearest park? Fresh air could do us both some good."

"Okay that actually sounds fun."

"Just give me a minute to get settled and I'll be down before dark." She quickly went to her new room and put on a jogging suit. _I know I won't be excersizing but it still feels warm. _A sharp pain surged through her hand, catching the girls attention. _Aie! What was that?! _Blood slowly spilled from an open wound on her hand. The wound reminded her of a cut a knife would make. "Hey Namine? You okay? I thought I heard you yep just now," Akira yelled from the living room. "Uh oui. Just a small paper cut. It took me by surprise just now."

"Okay then." Namine picked up her suitcase and opened it. Placed on top, her sketchbook was awaiting to be opened. She loved art, it was her passion. She quickly grabbed it along with a pencil and wrapped up her wound carefully, before going into the living room to meet Akira at the door. "I am ready."

xxxxxxxx

Namine sat down on a bench next to Akira in the park. This girl had dragged her through the streets of Naruki City before coming to the park. It was dark now but the park lights shown brightly overhead. "Oh geez. I had fun how about you? Sorry if your feet hurt and all, but I thought you'd want to see more than just the park." Namine glared slightly at the girl. _I said I only wanted to go to the park before we left. J'you took me all over creation..._ She placed a smile back on her face. "That's okay. I had fun with j'you." It wasn't technically a lie, but it wasn't the full truth. "I have to go to the bathroom really quick, Namine. Do you think you'll be safe here for a little bit."

"I'll be fine. I know a little bit of self defense so I'm pretty sure I can handle myself." The girl pounced off to the restroom, leaving Namine on the bench alone. _It's quiet. _She pulled out the sketchbook and flipped to a clean page. Her pencil seemed to dart across the page, sketching the person that was on her mind the most. A likeness of Tsukishima sketched upon the page. He was standing next a tree, a book in his hand and his eyes looking straight at her. _Zut! Why is he in my mind?... Who is he? _ "Bonjour Miss Kiyoshi. How are you on this fine night?" Namine jumped glancing at the tree beside her. There he was exactly like the sketch she just drew. "What are j'you doing here?! Who are j'you?!" Before she could blink or even scream, he was infront of her covering her mouth. "Don't you remember me? I was at the French orphanage you used to live in. We had so much fun there, didn't we?" A burst of memories filled her mind. He was there, in every aspect of her life. From her tenth birthday party to the time she was leaving to come to Japan. "Tsukishima?..."

"No, love. Remember it's Shu-chan. I was teaching you japanese before you left. You can be so forgetful." Tsukishima smiled down at her. _Such a naive girl indeed._

**Please leave a review! Thank you all the ones who are now following me or favoriting this story. Lots of love to you! tooddles!**

**Ginjo: Pretty sure you spelled that wrong**

**Me: Shut up! You don't even show up yet**

**Ginjo:So I'll just bother you until I do.**

**Me: Try me. okay Bye Bye for now!**


End file.
